Family Battles
by Silent Angel of Time
Summary: They took many people in off of the street, the ironic thing is that now it is their own children that need to be taken in. When Annie and Eric die Cecilia offers to take in Ruthie and the twins, everything happens for a reason, right? COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
November 2004  
  
"On a rainy night two wonderful lives were taken from this earth and carried home." Reverend Jonathan Jacobs speaks in front of a large church for a funereal he had been called to do. His gaze settles on the large, tearful, family crammed into one pew. Seven children ranging from ages twenty-five to six had been left behind, their parents having died in a terrible car accident only days before.  
  
"Thank you Reverend." Reverend Chandler Hampton shakes Jonathan's hand, "I couldn't be impartial enough to preform the funereal."  
  
"Reverend Camden and his wife seem to have touched many people."  
  
Chandler nods, "they were everyone's dream parents. They took many people in off of the street, the ironic thing is that now it is their own children that need to be taken in."  
  
"What is the situation then?" Jonathan inquires.  
  
"The oldest, Matt, is married and in his third year of medical school in New York. Mary recently moved with her husband and twin daughters to Texas where her husband is now and editor for large paper there. Lucy lived in the garage apartment in her parents house since last May when her husband was transferred to New Mexico. And finally, Simon is attending college in Northern California."  
  
"So there is no where they can live with family without being moved out of the town they have grown up in."  
  
Chandler nods, "they are having a meeting tomorrow where the situation will be discussed, they know that I will take them in if needed. Ruthie and the twins were also in the car and only just got out of the hospital this morning and as far as I know will not be present at the meeting."  
  
"Shouldn't there be a lawyer present? And only family?" Colonel Camden questions.  
  
Matt shakes his head, "we know Mom and Dad made it clear in their will that all family decisions will be left up to the be decided by our family. We don't need a lawyer. And Cecilia is the only one that Ruthie or the twins will talk to about this. Cecilia, you said you got a chance to talk to them right, about what they want?"  
  
Cecilia nods, "Ruthie begged me to find a way so that they don't have to leave Glenn Oak."  
  
"That's nor really a choice." Ruth responds, "there is no family here."  
  
"They can live with me." Cecilia states before anyone can offer any other suggestions.  
  
"That's absurd." The Colonel states firmly, "you are a freshman in college, you could not take care of these children."  
  
"Cecilia, it's really sweet of you to offer, but it doesn't really make sense." Sarah adds, much more gently than the Colonel had.  
  
"None of this makes sense. It doesn't make sense that Annie and Eric were the best parents in the world and now their three youngest are orphaned. Everything is all ready unfair for them so why should we add to it and uproot them?" Cecilia's words bring tears to many of the people around her but she continues. "Besides, Matt and Sarah you can't take care of them. Medical school is all ready too stressful. Mary, Carlos you all ready have twin daughters and Mary you are always traveling, I'm not judging, but you barely get to spend time with your kids as it is. Lucy you're all ready going through a difficult pregnancy, having to take on three children, even if they are your siblings, is going to add stress your doctor had all ready warned you about."  
  
"Cecilia..." Mary interrupts.  
  
"Let me finish, please. I'm like a second mother to the twins and I adore both them and Ruthie. Yes, I am a freshman in college but I am only going part time and I am living in my parents three bedroom condo. I don't have to make payments on it and Simon is close so he can help whenever he has a chance. At least let us try to keep them from being uprooted."  
  
Every one exchanges glances and slowly one-by-one everyone reaches various stages of agreeance. "All right Cecilia," Matt states, "Ruthie, Sam and David will stay with you. Everyone will send you as much money as possible month. But Cecilia you have to promise us that if things get to difficult for you and you can't handle this then you have to let us know, and we have to figure out where they will go otherwise."  
  
Lucy and Kevin exchange glances and Kevin states, "they can come live with us."  
  
"I guess it's decided then." Simon states, and it's obvious by his expression that he doesn't know how to feel about his ex-girlfriend taking care of his younger siblings. "We should go up and tell them now."  
  
Everyone nods and gets up from around the kitchen table they had been holding their meeting at. Walking up the stairs they find that Ruthie who had a broken wrist but had lucked out and not received the minor head trauma that the boys had, she was sitting in the boys' bedroom room reading them a story. But it was painfully obvious that they were all nervous about the meeting going on downstairs.  
  
"Did you decide then?" Ruthie asks once everyone files into the boys' bedroom.  
  
Mary nods and the older siblings gather around the younger ones as Mary says, "we think that it's probably best for you to stay here with Cecilia, at least for awhile."  
  
"We're going to live with Cecilia?" David asks.  
  
Cecilia nods, "at my condo, you remember my condo, right?"  
  
Sam nods, "there's a pool."  
  
Cecilia nods, "that's right, for when it's warmer there's a pool."  
  
"So we aren't going to live here anymore?" David asks.  
  
Lucy shakes her head, "the house belongs to the church and it goes back to them now."  
  
Both boys look on the verge of tears and Cecilia quickly states, "but you can take all of your toys with you, it'll be OK, I promise."  
  
"Promise?" David and Sam echo.  
  
Cecilia nods, "I promise." 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Review Response:  
  
Mudd1: Actually in this story Cecilia is over 18 but as for people feeling comfortable I understand what you mean, but this was just means to get the story rolling, it is after all a story.  
  
Katie: Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
Almighty1: I am by no means forgetting Robbie, or Martin for that matter....but that'll make more sense by the end of this chapter :)  
  
Catgurl83: I understand that this story isn't exactly believable but I took the idea and ran with it...  
  
bbwholly1981: Thanks for the review! It a lot, although I don't know if this story is going to go exactly as you want it too...but I hope you enjoy it just the same!  
  
outlawed-little-angel: I'm glad you enjoyed it, I hope this chapter is as stunning as you seem to think the last one was :)  
  
A week later Ruthie, David and Cecilia were left in their new living arrangements, alone for the first time. Everyone had had to continue on with their lives in places other than Glenn Oak and with final tears and parting words the older Camden children had left the younger ones in the care of Cecilia, promising that they would be together for Christmas. Sam had actually been readmitted to the hospital, a complication in which they didn't foresee the extent of his internal damage and the doctor admitted that they had made a mistake in releasing him for the funereal. He was far from harm, now, but the doctor said they wanted to keep in the in the hospital for a few more days to make sure that another possibly life-threatening mistake wouldn't be made.  
  
"So what do you guys want to eat?" Cecilia questions once dinner time rolls around. "We could eat left-overs."  
  
David makes a face, "we've been eating left-overs forever."  
  
Cecilia nods, "why don't we hit the promenade? Eat out tonight and we can go to the grocery store tomorrow so that we can through the left-over casseroles out."  
  
"Can we eat at Pete's?" David requests.  
  
"If it's all right with Ruthie." Cecilia responds.  
  
Ruthie nods, "sure, Pete's is fine, we haven't been there in awhile."  
  
The condo was located near the promenade so they didn't find it necessary to take the solar powered mini-van that Cecilia had been given when she had offered to take the kids. Dinner was filled with mindless chatter, mostly about Brianna and Rose, Mary's twins. Sam and David had never me other twins and were thrilled that their baby nieces were identical twins as well. Dinner took up nearly an hour of their time, people kept approaching them and while some only said a brief hello other's wanted to hug the two children and offer their condolences. And then those same people turned their attention to Cecilia telling her how sweet it was that she was taking the children in, such a sacrifice, and then they would ask for an update on David's condition.  
  
"Finally." Ruthie sighs as they walk out of Pete's.  
  
"A lot of people care a lot about you, and how you are doing." Cecilia states wrapping a supportive arm around the younger teen.  
  
Ruthie sighs again, "I know, but I'm trying to move on, because I know that's what Mom and Dad would have wanted but they are making this so hard."  
  
"Ruthie!" Ruthie's name being called interrupts Cecilia before she can even think of a response.  
  
Everyone turns around quickly to see Robbie jogging toward them and Ruthie's expression immediately melts as she runs straight into his arms , sobbing. Very few people had seen Ruthie cry, and while Cecilia had been one of them she hadn't seen Ruthie cry like this since she had been delivered the news of her parents' deaths.  
  
Moving closer Cecilia and David can hear Robbie's words more clearing as he apologizes, "I'm so sorry for being here so late. I was out of town and I didn't get Matt's message until about eight hours ago, I would have come sooner if I'd known."  
  
Ruthie clings to Robbie as she begs, "please don't leave, please."  
  
Robbie gently rubs Ruthie's back and only Cecilia can see the tears in Robbie's eyes, "I'm not going to, don't worry I'm staying here. I'm moving back to Glenn Oak, I decided on my way out here, this is where I am needed."  
  
"Hello Robbie." Cecilia greets, slightly uncomfortable around the surrogate Camden whom she barely knew.  
  
"Cecilia, how are you?" Robbie asks, he seems just as surprised to see Cecilia with the kids as she is to see him in Glenn Oak.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks." Cecilia responds.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Robbie asks.  
  
"They went home." David announces.  
  
"Where are you guys staying?" Robbie asks quickly.  
  
"With Cecilia." David announces.  
  
"Really?" Robbie asks his eyes searching Cecilia's face for some kind of explanation.  
  
Cecilia nods, "with everyone out of the state I offered to have them stay with me so they wouldn't have to leave Glenn Oak."  
  
Robbie seems slightly puzzled by this but she shrugs and responds, "if I can do anything to help just ask. I'm staying at the hotel down the street and until I get my job transfer my days are pretty open."  
  
"I could actually take you up on that." Cecilia states and then explains, "I have class tomorrow, for most of the day, could you maybe take Ruthie and David to see Sam? He's still in the hospital and he hates when he has to spend the day alone and tomorrow is his last day in the hospital, he should be able to come home tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"That's not a problem." Robbie responds. "How about I pick you two up around 9?"  
  
"Visiting hours down start until 10." Ruthie informs.  
  
"Well, all right then we can go to breakfast first." Robbie responds, "my treat."  
  
Ruthie hugs Robbie again, "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too Snookie." Robbie calls on his old nickname for Ruthie.  
  
"Good, I will meet you guys at the hospital to check Sam out and then I can make a special homecoming dinner for Sam."  
  
When Cecilia helped David get ready for bed he cried, it had become a regular occurrence and Cecilia had the feeling that it would remain so for awhile. All she could do was hold him until he calmed down and then eventually fell asleep. Ruthie had gone to bed when Cecilia was helping David get ready but instead of a silent condo Cecilia immediately picked up on the sound of crying coming from Ruthie's room.   
  
Gently knowing on Ruthie's door Cecilia called softly, "Ruthie can I come in."  
  
"OK." Ruthie's voice is hoarse, obviously from crying and Cecilia pushes the door open.  
  
"Are you OK Ruthie?" Cecilia asks slowly walking over to Ruthie's bed.  
  
"I just miss them so much." Ruthie cries.  
  
Cecilia nods and pulling Ruthie into her arms she says, "I know you do Ruthie. We all do, but you were right in what you said earlier, they would have wanted you to move on. But you are allowed to cry, and you can cry for as long as you need to, and I will be right there." And Ruthie did cry for nearly twenty minutes until she had cried herself to sleep when she was finally asleep Cecilia pulled the covers up around her and shut the light off gently closing the door behind her. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Review Response:  
  
Alexa: Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!  
  
The next day seemed to pass in a blur for Cecilia, she was awake at six to dress shower, eat and then make sure that the twins and Ruthie were up and ready to go by the time Robbie arrived at their door at nine. Once he picked them up she was headed to her Philosophy class from 10 to 12:30, with a 30 minute break and then followed by Calculus from 1 to 3. After leaving class she headed directly to the hospital where Sam was waiting to be checked out, then Robbie took everyone back to the condo while Cecilia went grocery shopping. It was 10 now, Cecilia had had dinner on the table at 6:30 the boys had watched a movie while she and Robbie had cleaned the kitchen and after putting the boys to bed and Ruthie having gone to bed early as well, Cecilia was exhausted but she had the feeling that this was what her life was going to become.  
  
"Hot chocolate." Robbie states setting two mugs on the kitchen table, "I'm glad you had some."  
  
Cecilia smiles, "if there is anything I learned from Annie and Eric Camden it's to always have hot chocolate on hand, and never have ice cream on hand because how else could you spy?"  
  
Robbie smiles at whatever memory Cecilia had brought about, "so explain to me exactly how you came about being the one responsible for raising three children at 18-years-old?"  
  
"I offered and they really didn't have any better ideas, I guess. They felt bad for ripping the kids out of their lives." Cecilia responds with a shrug.  
  
"What about Julie and Hank, or the Colonel and Ruth?" Robbie asks.  
  
"Julie and Hank are in Africa and the Colonel and Ruth weren't too happy about the decision but Eric and Annie never actually named a legal guardian...they were constantly changing their will that they were between guardians since Lucy moved."  
  
"I guess it's all pretty weird." Robbie states, "but I was serious when I said that I would help out, with anything. Eric and Annie saved my life, I was living on the streets and who knew where I would be right now if they hadn't taken me in, I want to help them as much as possible. I'm all ready set up with a job transfer and I spoke to a woman last night about a short term lease in the apartments in this development, just until I figure out what it is exactly I am going to do."  
  
"Thank you so much Robbie, the entire Camden is like family to me and I wanted to do everything I could, but today made me realize that I don't know if I can do this alone."  
  
"Well then that's what I am here for." Robbie responds.  
  
The next day Ruthie woke up insisting on starting back at school, "are you sure?" Cecilia questioned for probably the millionth time in the last 5 minutes. "We worked it out with your vice principal, she said that you could take as much time as you needed. Peter can always bring your homework home to you."  
  
Ruthie nods, "I know, but I can't sit around here all day, I will go crazy."  
  
"We wanna go back to school too." Sam and David chime in.  
  
Cecilia looks back and forth between the three of them, "if that's what you really want to do then get ready and I will get you guys some bowls of cereal."  
  
The three nod and hurrying back to their bedrooms to change and reappear minutes later to eat the cereal Cecilia had poured out for them, just as the phone rang.  
  
"Cecilia it's Robbie." Ruthie holds the phone out to her.  
  
"Hello, Robbie? What's up?" Cecilia is silent as she listens to Robbie on the other line, "actually Ruthie, Sam and David are going to go back to school, but I guess I could join you for breakfast after I drop everyone off at school. All right, I will see you then."  
  
"So you have early classes on Monday and Friday?" Robbie clarifies.  
  
Cecilia nods, "Philosophy and English."  
  
"All right, well that's not a problem I can drop them off at school if you want." Robbie offers.  
  
"Really?" Cecilia questions, "I don't want to inconvenience you."  
  
"No, it's all right, I can build my own schedule." Robbie responds, "and what about later classes?"  
  
"The only days that I have classes that would stop me from being able to pick them up from school would be Tuesdays and Wednesdays when I have class until 4:30, all my other classes get out at 2:30 or 3 right on time to pick them up."  
  
"All right," Robbie nods, "I can drop them off at school on Mondays and Fridays and pick them up Tuesdays and Wednesdays."  
  
"You know Cecilia, I think you're brave." Robbie states.  
  
"What?" Cecilia asks puzzled.  
  
"I mean, you are 18-years-old and you are willing to take on Ruthie and Sam and David."  
  
Cecilia shrugs, "I know that Annie and Eric, or Lucy, would have done it for me. And besides if everyone trusts me to do it, why wouldn't I?"  
  
Robbie stares at her amazed as her eyes fill with tears, "what's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that there are so many things I'm going to miss about them. Like, last year, Annie promised me that she was going to teach my kids how to ride a bike one day and now I have to teach her children everything. And I know I can't do nearly as well as Annie could have, they won't be raised nearly as well by me as they would have been by Annie." By this time Cecilia has tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Robbie scoots around the booth and wraps his arms around Cecilia, "you are going to do the best you can do and I know that that is going to be enough for Annie. I know she and Eric are watching us and they are going to guide as to help their children."  
  
"Thanks Robbie." Cecilia pulls away and glances at her watch, "I should get going, I have class. But thanks for breakfast."  
  
One Month Later-Early December  
  
"How's your guys' history project going?" Cecilia questions as she, Robbie, Ruthie, Peter, and the twins sit down for dinner.  
  
Ruthie shrugs, "all right, I guess, there is a lot more work in it than we thought there would be."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Cecilia asks as the phone rings.  
  
"We've got it, but thanks." Ruthie reassures.  
  
"Hello?" Robbie had been around so much that he and Peter both had taken to answering the phone. "Oh, hey Lucy. Hang on a second and I will put you on speaker phone."  
  
When greetings had been exchanged Lucy states, "so we've talked to everyone and we've decided that we want to have Christmas here. Everyone's flying here, Matt and Sarah invited the Colonel and Grandma Ruth, we are going to send Ruthie and the twins plane tickets and Cecilia and Robbie we want you both to come also."  
  
"All right that sounds good," Cecilia responds enthusiastically knowing that Ruthie, Sam and David all missed their family. "Listen though Lucy, we are sitting down to dinner, why don't we give you a call later to iron out the details?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. I will talk to you later then." Lucy responds before Robbie hangs up the phone.  
  
That night when Peter left, the twins are in bed and Cecilia and Robbie are watching TV in the living room Ruthie comes out to talk to them. "Hey Ruthie, what's up?" Cecilia asks shutting the TV off.  
  
Ruthie sits in the chair opposite them, "I don't know if I want to go to New Mexico for Christmas."  
  
"Why not?" Robbie asks, "you don't have to, but I want to know why."  
  
Ruthie's expression darkens for a moment and then she states, "it's stupid."  
  
"I'm sure it's not." Cecilia assures, "what's going on?"  
  
"I'm afraid to see everyone." Ruthie responds.  
  
"What?" Both Cecilia and Robbie exclaim.  
  
"Why?" Cecilia questions.  
  
"I'm afraid that they will be mad about me being happy here, and about me pleading to stay here. I'm afraid that they will think that I'm being selfish." Ruthie bites her lip looking back and forth between Cecilia and Robbie.  
  
Cecilia gets up and walks over to Ruthie, and Robbie eventually follows as they both sit on either armrest of the chair and Cecilia assures, "I know for a fact that they won't be mad. They will be happy that you are happy."  
  
"No one expects you to mourn your parents forever, Ruthie." Robbie adds.   
  
"Are you sure?" Ruthie asks.  
  
"Positive." Robbie and Cecilia reply simultaneously. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Review Response:   
  
BabyAngel33: Thanks for the review, Ruthie's feelings aren't really explored in this chapter but I will take your suggestion into account!  
  
Outlawed-little-angel: Thanks for the reviews, and which stories are you asking about?  
  
Mudd1: Thanks for the review...lol you just have to let me build the plot, I can't get everything into the first couple of chapters.  
  
Katie: Thanks for the review how this chapter is as good.  
  
Two weeks later  
  
The flight to New Mexico was short and uneventful and when they got off the plane they were greeted by Kevin in the baggage claim area.   
  
"Kevin! Kevin!" The twins both exclaim rushing toward their brother-in-law.  
  
"Hey guys." Kevin hugs the twins and then Ruthie and Cecilia.  
  
"Hey Kevin." Robbie and Kevin exchange awkward hand shakes as neither one of them had really ever warmed up to each other.  
  
"Did everyone else get in all right?" Cecilia asks breaking the silence that had followed the two guys' greeting.  
  
Kevin nods, "yup, you are the last airport run I have to make until we take all of you back to the airport next week, and Simon is on the same flight going home as you guys."  
  
When Kevin pulled up in front of the house everyone couldn't help but stare, the house was beautiful. It was done in an adobe style with two floors and sprawled across a lot of property. "The house is beautiful." Ruthie breathes staring up at it.  
  
"We like it all right." Kevin nods, "we bought it because it gives us a lot of room to grow. It had five bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, two living rooms, a kitchen, dining room, and a rec room. All right as for sleeping arrangement; the Colonel and Ruth are in Lucy and my room, we are in the rec room on the pull out couch. Ruthie you have your own room as do the twins, they are your rooms if you ever need to come and stay. Matt and Sarah are on the pull out couch in the living room, Cecilia you are with Ruthie, Robbie you and Simon will be sharing with the twins and Mary, Carlos and the girls will all be sharing the final room. Sound all right to everyone?"  
  
"Sounds great, Kevin, thanks." Cecilia states as she makes sure everyone gets their bags out of the van.  
  
As everyone steps into the house, which Lucy has decorated from top to bottom in Christmas decorations, everyone is blasted with the smell of baking cookies, cinnamon and pine as well as noise, Christmas music with lots of talking over it. And once everyone in the house has picked up on the arrival the sound elevates with greetings and hugs.   
  
"Ruthie dear, how are you?" Ruth asks as she and the Colonel pulls Ruthie away from the large group.  
  
"I'm OK." Ruthie responds glancing around the living room.  
  
"How is living with Cecilia?" The Colonel asks.  
  
"Um..." Ruthie trails off, she's still nervous about appearing to happy about living with Cecilia, "it's all right."  
  
Before her grandparents can say anything else Robbie appears, "Colonel, Ruth how are both of you? It's been a while since I saw you last."  
  
Christmas for the first time without Eric and Annie overall went well, there were occasional tears from everyone at some point but Lucy managed to keep family traditions while also changing them so as to not remind everyone of what they had lost. The night after Christmas and the night before everyone was supposed to leave Colonel and Ruth, while all the adults were sitting around Lucy and Kevin's long dining room table, brought up Ruthie and the twins' living arrangements.  
  
"They are adjusting well." Cecilia states.  
  
The Colonel nods, "we understand that but Ruth and I believe that they should be living with family. We've talked it over and we think that they should come and live with us."  
  
"What?" Cecilia and Robbie exclaims together.  
  
"Why?" Robbie asks.  
  
"I think the Colonel and Grandma Ruth are right." Matt responds.  
  
"What?" Cecilia and Lucy echo this time facing Matt and Sarah who are both nodding, it seems they've had this conversation before.  
  
"Carlos and I agree as well." Mary adds.  
  
"Has everyone been discussing this without including us?" Lucy asks her voice rising with emotion.  
  
Mary and Matt exchange glances, "I had no idea anyone else was thinking about it." Matt responds.  
  
Mary nods, "neither did I."  
  
"We just think it would be better for Ruthie and the boys to be raised by family instead of near strangers." The Colonel responds.  
  
"Near strangers..." Cecilia lets her sentence go, obviously unsure of what else to say.  
  
"Cecilia and Robbie are no near strangers." Simon states.  
  
"That's right, they are like family." Kevin adds and Lucy nods.  
  
"We just think that maybe someone who isn't in school still, or so young should be worrying about them." Sarah defends her and Matt's decision.  
  
"They aren't moving in with the Colonel and Ruth." Robbie states.  
  
Ruth nods, "we figured you would say as much so for now they children may return to Glenn Oak with you, but we will be petitioning for custody as soon as the new year begins."  
  
"You can't do that." Lucy responds staring at her brother, sister and grandparents shocked, "Mom and Dad left the decision up to the four of us as to what would be done with them in case anything should happen to them. We decided a month and a half ago that it would be best for them to live with Cecilia. We can't just go back on that."  
  
"I think the Colonel and Grandma Ruth have the right idea." Mary states, "let a judge, someone better equipped, to make the decision as to where they should live."  
  
That night and following half day was uncomfortable for everyone, the adults were angry with each other and the children were picking up on the tense feelings between the adults. And once they were back in Glenn Oak and the twins had gone to bed Simon, Robbie and Cecilia sat Ruthie down.  
  
"What's going on? I know something is going on." Ruthie states quickly looking back and forth between everyone.  
  
"The Colonel and Grandma Ruth want you and Sam and David to go live with them." Simon responds for everyone.  
  
Ruthie mouths the words Simon had just said and finally states, "do we have to?"  
  
"They are petitioning for custody, it'll be up to the court from there." Cecilia says softly.  
  
Ruthie sighs, "I love them, but I don't want to live with them."  
  
Robbie nods, "we know and we are going to fight this with everything we can all right?"  
  
Ruthie nods, "thanks, um, I have school tomorrow, so I should get to bed."  
  
Everyone nods, "all right Ruthie, I love you. And I'll be down to see you guys soon." Simon hugs his sister before she leaves the room. "I should get going, I have to get back to my dorm, but you guys should go see Chandler, he'd probably be able to help you in anyway he can."  
  
"All right, thanks Simon." Robbie responds, "are you sure you don't want to stay with me? I have room."  
  
Simon shakes his head, "I have to meet someone for breakfast tomorrow and it really isn't that long of a drive, so I will see you guys later." 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Review Response:   
  
Mudd1- I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!  
  
Alexa- I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a long one!  
  
Katie- Hang in there and I guess you'll find out what happens in the coming chapters!  
  
V- I'm sorry if you don't want it to be a Cecilia/Robbie story but as you will find in this chapter it does center around them..but please don't give up on this story because of that!  
  
RosieRuth- I'm sorry to say that the kids will not end up with Lucy/Kevin...But I guess you'll have to hang in there for the rest...As for Lucy's pregnancy I guess you'll just have to hand in there!  
  
The next morning Robbie arrived at the condo just as everyone was finished eating breakfast, "I thought I could ride with you when you drop the kids off at school and then I thought we could go see Chandler, since you aren't back in school yet." Robbie suggests.  
  
Cecilia nods, "all right, I guess we need to get a jump on this, before the Camdens can even petition."  
  
Once they had dropped Ruthie off at the high school and the twins off at the elementary Cecilia directed the an toward the church, they still went to the same church every Sunday but it still seemed weird to go to Chandler's church, not Eric's.   
  
When they walk into Chandler's office he looks mildly surprised to see them, "Robbie, Cecilia, how was the trip?"  
  
"It was all right." Robbie responds as he and Cecilia take seats.  
  
"What brings you here then?" Chandler asks right away.  
  
Robbie and Cecilia exchange glances and Cecilia finally states, "the Colonel and Ruth have decided that they want custody of Ruthie, Sam and David."  
  
Chandler nods, "I see. How does everyone else feel about it?"  
  
"Matt and Mary support it Simon and Lucy don't. And Ruthie wants to stay with Cecilia." Robbie responds for the both of them  
  
"Did you tell them that?" Chandler asks.  
  
Cecilia nods, "they know everything but the Colonel and Ruth insist that I am to young to do this. But I am doing this, it's working out fine, everyone is happy. The kids are getting good grades, they eat well, we spend time together...I don't know what more they would want besides having their parents back."  
  
Chandler nods, "I know, I've seen you with them on Sundays you all look so put together. Listen, there's a man in our church Bruce Green, he is a custody lawyer and he could probably make time to see you."  
  
"Could you set that up?" Robbie questions, "because we would really appreciate it."  
  
Chandler nods, "hang on just a second. Quickly flipping through a roll-a-dex and finding the number he wants he dials quickly and in a low tone explains the situation and then finally hangs up. "All right I've set you up with an appointment, Bruce is very busy but he says he has time to fit you in at 2, it's his lunch break but Eric helped his family through a hard time so he wants to repay that."  
  
"Thank you so much Chandler." Cecilia hugs Chandler before she and Robbie leave.  
  
"I can't go." Robbie states as they walk to the car.  
  
"What?" Cecilia had never considered the possibility that she would have to go there alone.  
  
"I have to work, but listen it shouldn't be to hard to explain the entire situation to him and then I will meet you for lunch, sound all right?" Robbie offers.  
  
Cecilia nods, "all right, Peter is coming over for dinner so why don't you stop by around 5:30, after you get off?"  
  
"All right I will see you then."  
  
"So that's the story." Cecilia leans back in the chair as she judge Bruce Green's reaction.  
  
He'd been taking notes through the entire time and finally he looks up and gives Cecilia a comforting smile, "I could give you a long winded explanation as to why but I'm going to be honest with you, the grandparents have a better chance of gaining custody."  
  
Cecilia nods her head slowly, "we kind of figured that."  
  
"Only because you are younger, a student, single and you have no financial income that is provided to you by the siblings or your parents. But, that doesn't mean we aren't going to try, Reverend Camden fought for me and my family when we needed it most and now I know I can repay that, I want to do the case pro-bono. But I know you have to pick the kids up from school and I have other appointments to keep so check with my secretary and she will make an appointment with you as soon as possible."  
  
Cecilia nods defeated, "thank you."  
  
Cecilia wasn't even sure where she was going until she reached Robbie's office, tears streaming down her face she quickly hurries through the office and reaches his door quickly, "Cecilia! What's going on?" Robbie quickly shuts the door behind Cecilia and gently guides her to the couch.  
  
Cecilia takes a deep breath and states, "Mr. Green doesn't think that we really have a chance of winning, I mean he said he'd try but he says because we are so young, and I'm a student and not married and no financial income they'll most likely grant custody to the Camdens."  
  
Robbie gently rubs Cecilia's back, "its all right, we will think of something."  
  
Cecilia nods reassured by Robbie's words, "I should go, if I don't leave I'm going to be late in picking up the twins and it will make me late in picking up Ruthie and then she'll think something is wrong...I'll see you at 5:30, right?"  
  
Robbie nods, "do you need me to bring anything?"  
  
Cecilia shakes her head, "thanks, but no, we went grocery shopping yesterday."  
  
Dinner was unusual, usually it consisted of a lot of conversation on everyone's part, but the twins were grumpy at each other and Robbie and Cecilia were mostly lost in their own thoughts so it was up to Peter and Ruthie to carry on the conversation.   
  
"We're going on a field trip." Ruthie states for the second time before she catches Cecilia and Robbie's attention.  
  
"Oh really, where?" Robbie questions.  
  
"The science center, it's an all day trip." Peter responds.  
  
"They need chaperones..." Ruthie states looking back and forth between Robbie and Cecilia.  
  
"We asked my mom but she can't get off of work." Peter adds.  
  
"When is it?" Cecilia asks.  
  
"Next Friday, from ten to three." Ruthie responds.  
  
"I can do it, I have classes until 10 on Fridays but I can leave a little early." Cecilia states, "why don't you get the forms from your teacher."  
  
"Thanks Cecilia!" Ruthie and Peter both exclaim.  
  
Cecilia glances around and noticing that everyone had finished eating she begins collecting plates, "are you guys finished with your homework? Paris is going to be here in 45 minutes and if I remember correctly you promised her that you would have your homework done."  
  
"We're almost done." Peter promises.  
  
Robbie helps Cecilia collect the remnants of dinner and they both head into the kitchen Ruthie following closely. "What's going on?" Ruthie asks once they are in the confines of the kitchen.  
  
Cecilia sets the plates down in the sink and responds, "we'll talk later, not right now though, not while Peter is here, and Robbie and I haven't really gotten a chance to talk."  
  
Ruthie nods, "all right, but after Peter leaves?"  
  
Cecilia nods, "probably."  
  
Ruthie nods satisfied, "all right, Peter and I will be in my room finishing homework."  
  
Cecilia nods, "door open."  
  
Ruthie nods also, "I know."  
  
"Why don't we go outside and talk?" Robbie suggests.  
  
Cecilia nods, "let me just get the boys set up with a movie and I'll be out."  
  
Several minutes later Cecilia joins Robbie on the front porch, "what are we going to do?" Cecilia asks.  
  
"I have a weird idea." Robbie states slowly obviously unsure of his idea.  
  
"A weird idea is better than no idea." Cecilia points out.  
  
Robbie takes a deep breath, "you love those kids as much as I do, right?"  
  
Cecilia gives Robbie a weird look, "of course I do!"  
  
"I guess I'm just delaying the statement of my idea."  
  
"Robbie you are making it sound like we are going to take the kids and run away to Mexico or something."  
  
Robbie shakes his head, "no, but something nearly as drastic. I think we should get married." Cecilia opens and closes her mouth stunned and Robbie continues on. "I know it sound crazy, I do really, and I know it must seem like I haven't really thought this out. But I have, I mean I have been since you came into my office...and I know it sounds weird but..."  
  
"We promised Ruthie we would do everything we could to try to keep her here." Cecilia finishes.   
  
"Exactly!" Robbie exclaims, "and we don't have to do it, it was just an idea I had..."  
  
"It's the only idea we have." Cecilia takes a deep breath, "all right, I'm in."  
  
Thirty minutes later Paris had picked up Peter and the twins, Ruthie, Cecilia and Robbie were all sitting in the living room the three youngest in the room had their attentions directed at the two older ones.  
  
"Did you guys come up with a plan to keep us here?" Ruthie asks.  
  
Cecilia nods, "we have. How would you guys like it if Robbie moved in with us?"  
  
"Doesn't Robbie all ready live with us?" Sam asks.  
  
"Yeah, he's here when we go to bed and he's here when we wake up." David adds.  
  
"Robbie doesn't live here." Ruthie responds, "he lives at the hotel down the street."  
  
The boys exchange glances and shrugs, "so."  
  
"Let us explain." Robbie responds, "Cecilia and I want to get married."  
  
"But we wanna marry Cecilia." The twins echo immediately walking over to Cecilia and planting themselves between her and Robbie and Ruthie who are on either side of her.  
  
"Why don't you guys go play?" Cecilia suggests.  
  
The boys nod, "all right."  
  
"What's going on?" Ruthie questions as soon as the boys are out of the room. When Cecilia and Robbie finish explaining Ruthie states, "this feels like cheating."  
  
Robbie and Cecilia exchange glances and Cecilia responds, "then we don't have to do it this way if you don't feel right about it, we don't want to compromise your feelings of right and wrong. And either way we are going to fight this."  
  
"Are you sure that you guys want to do this?" Ruthie asks.  
  
Cecilia and Robbie nods, "we wouldn't have come to you with this if this wasn't what we wanted. We want to be a family." Robbie responds.  
  
Ruthie wraps her arms around both Robbie and Cecilia soft tears running down her cheeks as she wraps her arms around Cecilia and Robbie, "I love you guys, thank you." 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Thanks to brokenflower, mudd1Katie, alexa, bbwholly1981, mypaperheart, nlm2nd, Sarah, katie, shopgirl909 your reviews have helped me a lot to get this chapter out! I hope you all enjoy!  
  
The next morning getting everyone up and going proved to be a problem, even for Cecilia who along with Ruthie and Robbie had not slept well and nobody wanted to get up. Robbie had offered to take the kids to school and once he completed that he doubled back, Robbie and Cecilia had offered that they should call and let Lucy and Simon know as soon as possible.  
  
"Let's call Lucy first." Cecilia suggests, "we can tell her together, but I should tell Simon alone."  
  
Robbie nods in agreement and on the speaker phone dials Lucy's number, "Hello?" Lucy's voice is chipper when she answers.  
  
"Hi Lucy." Robbie and Cecilia chorus.  
  
"Robbie, Cecilia," Lucy sounds concerned immediately, "is everything all right?"  
  
"Everything is all right." Cecilia answers, "how are you? How's Kevin? How's the baby?"  
  
"Kevin and I are fine." Lucy responds. "The baby is fine too, but my doctor is pretty sure I won't carry to term."  
  
"Will the baby be all right?" Robbie asks.  
  
"Yes, they've basically come to the conclusion that there is nothing wrong with the baby. My doctor doesn't think I'll carry to term, I'm just not built for it. Right now they are giving me special kind of steroids that they give to woman who won't carry the full nine months, but my doctor is positive that the baby will be healthy."  
  
"That's great Lucy, we're all happy two hear it." Cecilia responds cheerfully.  
  
"But you didn't call to ask about the baby. What's going on?"  
  
"Cecilia and I are getting married." Robbie announces.  
  
"You're what?" Lucy exclaims.  
  
Robbie and Cecilia exchange glances and Robbie stat es, "we think this is our best bet to gaining custody in court."  
  
"I don't know guys..." Lucy seems reluctant.  
  
"When this goes to court, and knowing your grandparents it will go to court, it's going to look best to the judge if we are married. I'm in school and if Robbie and I are married then we have a regular income and it looks more stable."  
  
"Guys, you don't have to do this, I'm sure we can find another way." Lucy responds, "I mean..."  
  
"Lucy," Robbie interrupts, "we want to do this, we are adults now, we can make choices and we understand the consequences of our actions."  
  
Robbie and Cecilia can hear Lucy let out a deep breath, "thank you guys."  
  
"Please don't thank us." Cecilia requests.  
  
"I love my grandparents, I really do and they have great intentions, but the twins and Ruthie have had so much change all ready without adding to the stress of my grandparents entirely different parenting style. Besides, their home and their lives are in Glenn Oak, we all got the chance to grow up there, they deserve that chance too."  
  
They talk awhile longer until Cecilia states, "we are supposed to be calling Simon and I want to be able to catch him before his morning classes."  
  
"All right, thank you guys again, Cecilia call me if you need anything for the wedding."  
  
Once they have disconnected Robbie stands up, "I'm going to get a drink while you call Simon."  
  
Cecilia smiles appreciatively at Robbie, not particularly wanting to have this conversation, let alone in Robbie's presence.  
  
"Hello?" Simon's roommate picks up the phone.  
  
"Hi, is Simon there?" Cecilia asks twirling the phone cord nervously around her finger.  
  
"Yeah, hang on." The phone gets passed around and eventually Simon comes on.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi Simon." Cecilia greets biting her lip.  
  
"Cecilia what's wrong?" Simon asks quickly.  
  
"Why does everyone automatically assume something is wrong when I call?"  
  
"Sorry, what's up?"  
  
"Well I'll just get to the point."  
  
"All right..." Simon seems slightly unsure.  
  
"Well, I'm getting married."  
  
"Your...getting...married..." Simon repeats, "I didn't realize you were seeing anyone, who is he?"  
  
"It's Robbie."  
  
"You're getting married...to...Robbie..."  
  
"Yeah, well you see..." And Cecilia launches into a full explanation that takes half the time it took to tell Ruthie and Lucy.  
  
"Well, um, I guess if that's what you want then I guess congratulations are in order. But I have class , tell Ruthie and the twins that I'll call later this week."  
  
"All right, bye Simon."  
  
Robbie comes back into the room then and asks, "how'd he take it?"  
  
"He's not too happy about it."  
  
"He'll get used to the idea." Robbie assures, "he wants what's best for his siblings too."  
  
Cecilia sighs and leans back against the headrest and closes her eyes. After having the conversation that had kept her up all night Cecilia now felt exhausted.  
  
"Cecilia," Robbie's soft calls cause her to open her eyes again and focus on Robbie who is on one knee. "I never actually proposed and I want to do all of this the right way."  
  
"Robbie..."  
  
Robbie places a finger to her lips, "shh, all right Cecilia Smith, will you marry me?"  
  
Cecilia nods, and can't help but smile, "yes."  
  
Robbie offers Cecilia a cheesy grin and opening his hand he shows Cecilia a simple solitaire diamond ring, "it's a family heirloom and I want you to have it." Robbie slips the ring on her left ring finger and kisses her hand, "As much as I hate to propose and run I have to go to work."  
  
Cecilia grins at Robbie, "all right. Besides," Cecilia sighs, "I called my parents last night and told them I needed to talk to them. I'm supposed to have lunch with them, so wish me luck."  
  
"All right, well I will pick everyone up from school then so you can get yourself pulled together."  
  
Cecilia smiles appreciatively at Robbie, "thank you."  
  
Before going to lunch with her parents Cecilia changed out of the clothes she wore around the house an into a pair of black slacks and a pink blouse. Her parents had selected a nice Italian restaurant that they all loved and Cecilia hadn't eaten in since taking charge of the kids. And there she set to work trying to cover the dark circles that had appeared in the last week, knowing that her parents would immediately assume she was perpetually tired.   
  
Cecilia's parents stare shocked at their only daughter, "you're what?" Her father explodes.  
  
"Getting married." Cecilia restates, her voice is firm.  
  
"Cecilia you can't do this." Her mother's voice is calmer.  
  
"Why? Why can't I do this?"  
  
"Sweetie entering into a loveless marriage is begging for a divorce and it's only going to make those kids more miserable. It's just a mistake."  
  
"But it's not a loveless marriage."  
  
"You mean to tell me you've fallen in love with this boy?" Cecilia's father's voice is still stern but it is no longer drawing attention.  
  
"I care deeply for Robbie." Cecilia responds, "and Robbie and I love those kids more than anything and I can't loose them, anymore than they want to leave."  
  
Cecilia's mother shakes her head sadly, "I can't believe you're doing this."  
  
"You're ruining your life." Her father adds.  
  
"I'm not changing me mind, and I am getting married a week from Saturday, if you like it or not, and if you're there or not."  
  
When Ruthie, Robbie and the twins got home from school and work Cecilia was just waking up from a nap on the couch. "Ruthie has a good idea," Robbie states when they walk in.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Cecilia sits up, "what is it?"  
  
"We're going shopping for a wedding dress for you." Ruthie states with a slight smile.  
  
"Oh, well, I really don't need a wedding dress, but it's a nice thought."  
  
"I think it's a good idea," Robbie insists.  
  
"I have a lot of dresses, I'm sure I can find something in one of them."  
  
Ruthie's expression falls and Robbie asks, "why don't you guys let me talk to Cecilia alone?"  
  
"Robbie, I don't need a dress."  
  
"Wait a minute Cecilia , let me explain. We are about to build a weird family, I know, and the situation around the wedding is weird too but I want everything to be as normal as possible. Couldn't you at least, you know, go shopping with Ruthie?"  
  
Cecilia nods, "all right."  
  
Ruthie, who was obviously listening appears in the living room hugging Cecilia, "can we go now?"  
  
Cecilia nods, "all right if you want to."  
  
"That was fun." Cecilia states as she and Ruthie take a table in the food, hanging the dress bags over a chair so as not to wrinkle the dresses. Both had found dresses after trying on probably 15-20 each. Ruthie's dress was a dark blue satin that sat off the shoulders and fell mid-thigh, Cecilia's dress was simple and yet gorgeous. The dress was white satin as well with a light organza over it was a tube dress and the skirt fell to the floor with a simple train afterwards with a matching satin wrap to go with.  
  
While they munch on the fries they bought Ruthie has fallen silent, "what's going on Ruthie?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ruthie looks up from the table.  
  
"You just seem really quiet, what's going on?"  
  
Ruthie bites her lip and then finally sighs, "I guess I'm feeling a little guilty."  
  
"Why?" Cecilia asks setting her soda cup down.  
  
"I just feel bad that you and Robbie are changing your whole lives for me, Sam and David." Tears spring to Ruthie's eyes and slip gently down her cheek, "we can go to Buffalo, you guys don't have to get married."  
  
Cecilia kneels down in front of Ruthie, "don't worry about it Ruthie, Robbie and I are adults and we know what we are doing. I don't want you to think about this anymore, just let Robbie and I take care of it all right?" 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter 7   
  
Thanks to Tammy, KayKayeLLe, Camden-kinkirk, Magicgirl810 for reviewing, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...Just to let you all know after this chapter there are only 3 chapters left...  
  
"Wake up Cecilia! Wake up!" Sam and David wake Cecilia up early on the morning that she was supposed to be married. "You're getting married."  
  
Cecilia smiles at the twins who have jumped on her bed, "yes, I am. Hasn't Robbie come to pick you up yet?"  
  
Sam shakes his head, "no."  
  
"In half an hour." David adds.  
  
"Guess who's here?"  
  
"Yeah, guess!"  
  
"No, wait! Don't guess." Ruthie appears in the bedroom, "just get dressed quick and come out into the living room, all right?"  
  
Cecilia looks between the three, "what's going on?"   
  
"You'll see, just hurry, all right?" Ruthie inquires.   
  
"Al l right." Cecilia nods, "I'll be right out."  
  
Quickly Cecilia changes into an old pair of jeans and an old t-shirt and she walks into the living room to find it full of people. Lucy, Kevin, Paris, Roxanne, Simon and her parents are all standing or sitting around the living room, "what are you all doing here? I thought we were just going to keep it quiet?"  
  
"We couldn't let you do that, so we arranged things for you, we hope you don't mind." Lucy grins at Cecilia.  
  
Tears spring to Cecilia's eyes, "I can't believe you all did this."  
  
Ruthie wraps an arm around Cecilia's waist, "of course we did this for you."  
  
"We should get over to Robbie's to get ready," Kevin states, "we'll see you ladies later."  
  
Before he leaves Simon pulls Cecilia aside and he states, "we can talk later."  
  
Cecilia nods, "all right."  
  
"So I took Ruthie and yesterday we picked up a dress for Lucy." Cecilia's mother states.  
  
"Mom, you shouldn't have."   
  
Ruthie hugs Cecilia tightly, "last week you told me not to worry about something now it's your turn to not worry."  
  
Cecilia gently touches Ruthie's face, "all right."   
  
"Where is everyone?" Cecilia asks Lucy an hour later, she had just gotten out of the shower and now she sat in front of her bureau wrapped in the robe Ruthie had given Cecilia for a wedding present.  
  
"They are in the living room, your mother is bonding with Ruthie, she's doing Ruthie's hair. And Roxanne and Paris are getting ready in Ruthie's room. But I wanted to talk to you alone."  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Cecilia asks.  
  
"No." Lucy shakes her head, "I just thought we could talk while I do your hair."  
  
"Oh, all right, what's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I think you are an amazing person." Lucy states, "I don't know if I could do what you are doing."   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, I don't know if I could marry someone I don't know so that I could raise somebody elses kids." Lucy responds.  
  
"Lucy, I love Ruthie, Sam and David."  
  
"I know, I love them too, I mean of course I love them but I think they will be best here with you and Robbie. Kevin tried to transfer back here but there aren't any spots open but Detective Michaels promised that he will let us know if any positions open up. So I guess all I am saying is thank you." Lucy and Cecilia hug warmly.   
  
"Mr. Smith can I talk to Cecilia for a minute before she walks down the aisle?" Simon asks.  
  
Cecilia's father nods, "all right, I'll be right outside."  
  
"You look beautiful." Simon states.  
  
Lucy smiles at Simon in the mirror as she gently pats the hair Lucy had curled and then done up in an elaborate bun. "What did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"I'm sorry I was such a jerk when you called to tell me you were getting married, you just took me by surprise."  
  
Cecilia nods, "I know Simon I understand, I probably should have found a better way to tell you than I did."  
  
Simon shakes his head, "no, you did the 100% right thing. I was just kind of confused when you told me, I had no idea what to think. I mean on one hand you are doing this to take care of my family and I love Robbie like a brother but then on the other hand you and I dated and I didn't know how I felt about you."  
  
"Do you now?" Cecilia asks taking a deep breath, praying that Simon wasn't going to make her regret her impending marriage.  
  
Simon nods, "I realized that I don't love you like I used to."  
  
Cecilia nods, "I feel the same way."  
  
"Good, and thank you for doing this."  
  
"I wish people would stop thanking me," Cecilia sighs, "I'm being selfish, I want them to live with me and at this point I'm not exactly sure what I will do if your grandparents win custody. I've gotten so used to my life revolving around them and I don't know if I will be able to, or want to, adjust to life without them."  
  
Simon hugs Cecilia, "I think you and Robbie are going to be happy together, and I know that my sister and brothers are going to be happy with you."  
  
"Thanks Simon, that means a lot."   
  
"So are you ready?" Cecilia's father comes into the room Simon had just vacated, "Simon didn't make you come to your senses?"  
  
"What made you change your mind about coming?" Cecilia asks her father after shaking her head in response to her father's question.  
  
"Robbie stopped by and he talked your mother and I into it, if you were going to enter into a loveless marriage with anyone I guess Robbie is the best person to do it with. He really wants to see you happy."  
  
"He wants to see the kids happy."  
  
Cecilia's father gives Cecilia a questioning look and then he shakes his head, "you obviously don't see it, he cares about you too." Cecilia takes a deep breath as her father takes her arm and her father asks, "are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Cecilia stops in front of the group assembled just outside the church doors, Lucy's dress matched Ruthie's exactly and because the dress was slightly clingy you could see Lucy's stomach outlined. And Kevin, Peter and the twins were all wearing tuxes with blue bow ties that matched the girls' dresses.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Kevin asks and once everyone has nodded they start the processional through the church where the entire parish was waiting.   
  
"Is there anyone here who objects to the union?" Chandler's question causes the entire group to focus on the doors almost expecting one of the Camden's not present to burst through. But when nobody comments Chandler continues, "since there are no further objections I would like to present Mr. and Mrs. Robert Palmer you may now kiss the bride."  
  
Cecilia can't help but smile awkwardly at this, they hadn't actually covered this when they had been talking about the wedding ceremony, but she hadn't really thought it would be a problem because she didn't think it would be a traditional ceremony. Robbie smiles gently at Cecilia and leaning in he kisses her on the cheek.  
  
"Come on kiss her for real boy!" Mrs. Bink's voice rings through the crowd and there are ripples of laughter that gets more nervous the closer to the bride and groom it gets.  
  
Cecilia smiles at Robbie to let him know that she would be all right with him kissing her, so Robbie leans in again and this time his lips touch Cecilia's softly. As the kiss lengthens Cecilia wraps her arms around Robbie's neck and they suddenly become aware of the cheering all around them.  
  
Robbie and Cecilia are in a circle of the Camden's and close friends, several hours later, when Sam and David ran up to them. "Hey guys." Cecilia greets cheerfully, "are you having fun?"  
  
"Are you pregnant?" David asks up-front.  
  
"Yeah, are you? Cause Michael says that his mother says that you are an' that's why you are gettin' married." Sam adds.  
  
Cecilia and Robbie exchange glances and both kneel down in front of the twins and Cecilia states, "I am not pregnant, you guys may here somethings that aren't true, but you need to come and tell me or Robbie what you are hearing and we will tell you if they are true or not. All right?"  
  
Sam and David nod, "all right."  
  
Once they have straightened back up Chandler shakes his head, "I'm sorry about that, the gossips always get a hold of the lie and never actually talk about what you guys are really doing, and how you are trying to keep a family together."  
  
Robbie shrugs, "the rumors don't bother us, we figured that there would be some sort of rumors."  
  
Once they two have hurried away Bruce Green joins the group, "thank you so much for coming, Mr. Green." Cecilia greets shaking his hand.  
  
"Congratulations." The elder lawyer responds.  
  
"Mr. Green this is Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk, and Simon Camden, two of Ruthie and the twin's older siblings." Robbie introduces.  
  
"It's very good to meet you, thank you so much for taking this case." Lucy greets as everyone else shakes the man's hand.  
  
"So Mr. Green how does the custody case look now?" Simon asks the question that everyone else wants to ask.  
  
"In all reality your chances of gaining custody are much better now." Bruce responds, "but the chances of this going to court are very high. This is because the siblings, who were given the choice as to where the children would go, are now split on the decision that they were all together are previously."  
  
"So then do they have an defense?" Paris questions.  
  
"The do for the sole reason that there was no lawyer present at the original time the decision was made. But, Lucy and Simon if you can convince your siblings to go back to their original decision then that will outweigh your grandparent's wants. Otherwise, as much as I hate to say it, your family is going to be locked in a custody battle that could take awhile to solve."  
  
"So we have to convince Matt and Mary to see our side." Lucy comments. "We have to convince them that Ruthie, Sam and David are right where they need to be."  
  
"I still believe that even though your chances are high you should still make sure the children understand that there is still a chance they might have to live with their grandparents, and make sure that they are all right with that. If you need me to a can talk to them."  
  
"Ruthie doesn't want to leave, and I don't know how well she will handle it if she does, I think staying in Glenn Oak, and going to the same church is the only way Ruthie knows how to hold onto her parents."  
  
In the coming chapter...  
  
Some Matt & Mary  
  
Cecilia and Robbie get served with court papers  
  
The court date  
  
The family battle escalates  
  
And Ruthie goes missing... 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7  
  
"You're sister just called." Sarah states when Matt walks into their apartment from class.  
  
"Which one?" Matt asks out of second nature but then with a sigh he responds, "I suppose Mary since Lucy refuses to speak to me."  
  
Sarah gives her husband a sympathetic look and nods, "yes, Mary. She has a five hour layover here on her way home, so she was going to stop by. She should be here any minute."  
  
Matt had just enough time to change and get something to eat before Mary showed up. The family conversed for awhile touching briefly on the fact that the Colonel and Ruth had spoken to a lawyer a week ago and would be going through with the custody suit. Finally they shift the topic of conversation to Mary's twins and Mary offers a smile in regards to her daughters and offers to show them a picture from a food fight Carlos has allowed them to get in while she was away.  
  
"I have mail from Lucy." Mary states, a little taken aback by the email address in her inbox.  
  
"She isn't talking to you either?" Matt asks.  
  
Mary shakes her head, "no we got into a fight awhile ago about what was best for Ruthie, Sam and David."  
  
Matt nods, "we did too. What's she have to say?"  
  
Mary falls silent as she scans the email, only murmuring, "they didn't," before she turns to face her brother and sister-in-law. "In a nutshell it says that Robbie and Cecilia got married on Saturday."  
  
"They what?" Sarah asks.  
  
"You're kidding." Matt adds.  
  
Mary shakes her head, "nope it says they got married and that she and Simon were there, it was a beautiful reception and ceremony, and that she hopes we can all just agree that Ruthie, Sam and David should stay with Cecilia and Robbie. This is ridiculous."   
  
"Wow." Matt lets out a deep breath, "they are determined to get the kids aren't they?"  
  
"Well they aren't getting them, they are best with the Colonel and Ruth, I've lived with them it isn't as bad as everyone is making out to be. I think that they will be good for them."  
  
"I don't know Mary, maybe Lucy is right, I mean she's lived with the family longer, she understands the relationships." Matt states.  
  
"Maybe, but Matt, family should take care of family, I think Mary's right." Sarah states.  
  
Matt sighs, "you guys are probably right."  
  
A month and a half later Robbie had moved in, they had been served with the papers for the custody court date and the court date had arrived all to quickly for everyone involved. "Good morning." Robbie emerges from the room that he shares with Cecilia, the two had squeezed two single beds into Cecila's room.  
  
"Good morning." Cecilia yawns over her mug of coffee, it's obvious that she had slept as well as Robbie, probably an hour off and on. Not that either one of them had gotten much sleep in the last month, since they had been served with the papers all they could think about was how they had to concentrate on keeping their new family together. "We have to be at the courthouse at ten." Cecilia reminds quietly. "I picked your suit up from the dry cleaners yesterday."  
  
"Thank you." Robbie pours himself a cup of the coffee and joins Cecilia at the kitchen table.  
  
Neither of them say anything, they had discussed everything the night before and hadn't come to any conclusion about how this trial could go. Within seconds Robbie becomes aware of Cecilia's soft hiccups, letting him know that she's crying quietly. Robbie gets up and moves around the table to where he is standing right next to and gently he lifts her face up to him, "It'll be all right Cecilia, you'll see."  
  
"I'm so scared of losing them, I can't explain why, but I am." Cecilia cries.  
  
Robbie wraps his arms around Cecilia gently, "we won't loose them, we're going to keep our family together, all right?"  
  
Cecilia tightens her grip around Robbie and nods, "all right." The separate slightly and their eyes lock and neither one of them move, they hadn't kissed since the wedding, both were almost afraid to be close, afraid that they would fall in love and throw off the balance of everything they had planned. But slowly without either really realizing they are doing it they move closer together until their lips are almost touching.  
  
"Cecilia what's for breakfast?" Sam and David come out then, interrupting both of them and causing both to break apart quickly.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?" Cecilia asks moving closer to the kitchen quickly. "I'll make you whatever you want for breakfast."  
  
"Pancakes!"  
  
"Waffles!"  
  
"Why don't you guys decide on one? We have to be ready to leave in 2 and a half hours." Robbie suggests.  
  
Cecilia shakes her head, "it's okay we can make both, we'll do the dishes tonight."  
  
In the middle of the process of making pancakes and waffles for the twins Ruthie wanders into the kitchen, "good morning," Cecilia greets, "what do you want for breakfast Ruthie?"  
  
"I'm not hungry." Ruthie responds, "thanks anyway."  
  
"You have to eat something." Cecilia responds.  
  
Robbie nods, "chocolate chip waffles or strawberry pancakes?"  
  
"Where'd you get the strawberries, we didn't have any yesterday, I looked." Ruthie responds.  
  
"Cecilia put jam in." David states eating his pancakes.  
  
Ruthie smiles at Cecilia who shrugs, "it's the only thing with strawberry we have."  
  
"I'll go with the waffles." Ruthie responds.  
  
"Are we ready?" Sam and David hurrying into the living room wearing the khaki pants and button down navy shirts that Cecilia had laid out for them.  
  
Cecilia quickly fixes their hair and then nods, "you're ready, go check and see if Ruthie's ready so we can leave."  
  
Once the two have left the room Cecilia glances in her reflection in the mirror in the living room, Lucy had helped her to decide what to wear to the hearing. They both finally decided on a grey-blue pant suit, the top was short sleeved and button down and fell mid thigh over the pants. It had taken them awhile to go through and decide on an outfit that seemed appropriate and they had borrowed something from Paris in the end.  
  
By the time they actually reached the court house they were the last of the family, and friends, gathered there to arrive. Robbie and Cecilia had planned this, they didn't want to have the kids waiting around in the very tense family situation any longer than they were going to have to. The Colonel, Ruth, George, Matt, Sarah and Mary sat on one side of the waiting room talking amongst themselves. On the other side Lucy, her newborn daughter Jocelyn and Kevin, sat along with Chandler and Paris who had gotten back together and Peter immediately walked toward Ruthie, and finally Simon was there with Deena, they'd met again at college and rekindled what they had when they were younger.  
  
At the arrival of Robbie, Cecilia, Ruthie and the twins though the group combines. Ruth is the first to speak, "we just wanted to say that we are sorry that it has come to this, but we still do not believe that our grandchildren should be raised by near strangers."  
  
Lucy hands on her hips in anger, "they are not strangers, why can't you guys seem to understand that?"  
  
The Colonel speaks up then, "they may not be strangers then, but they certainly aren't family."  
  
Within minutes of the bickering the judge appears and silences all of them and they shuffle into the courtroom, where their lawyers are all ready waiting.   
  
"They are asleep all ready." Cecilia states coming into the living room after putting the twins to bed, Ruthie had followed them and she was asleep in her bedroom as well.  
  
Lucy, Simon, Deena and Robbie all sit on the couch talking about the hearing, "it seemed to go very well, the judge seems to want to take into account what the twins and Ruthie had to say." Deena comments.  
  
Cecilia nods, "I hope so."  
  
Before the conversation can go any farther the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Robbie states standing up, "you sit down, you look exhausted."  
  
Cecilia smiles appreciatively at Robbie and takes the seat he had just vacated. Lucy wraps her arm around Cecilia's shoulder and gives it a comforting squeeze.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Robbie's voice floats into the living room causing everyone to move to their feet quickly.  
  
"We came to talk to you." Mary's voice floats in as well. "Please just let us in, let us talk to you."  
  
"All right," Robbie's voice shows his resignation, "come in.  
  
"What do you guys want?" Simon asks quickly.  
  
"We came to ask you to stop this." Matt states.  
  
"Yes," Mary nods, "let the Colonel and Ruth take the kids. Stop this family war that has been started by people who aren't even part of our family."  
  
"This is what our sister wants, why can't you see that?" Lucy asks, "Ruthie wants to stay in Glenn Oak, the twins adore Cecilia and they are all happy and safe here, why can't you just let it go?"  
  
"Stop it!" Ruthie's exclamation shocks everybody.  
  
"Ruthie we didn't mean to..."  
  
Ruthie cuts Cecilia off, "no! I'm tired of everyone fighting over me! I just wish everyone would stop!" With her words Ruthie dashes past her family and straight out the door.  
  
"Now look at what all of this fighting did." Lucy states, "look what all of this fighting is doing to her."  
  
"I'm going after her." Robbie states quickly but when he returns five minutes later he isn't with Ruthie and he is soaking wet, "I can't find her. We need to break up into groups and try to find her before it gets to cold, it's raining out there and it's cold. We'll break up into three groups of two, Mary go with Matt, Lucy and Simon, and Cecilia you come with me, Deena, Sarah stay here with the twins and in case Ruthie tries to call." 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8  
  
Five hours later everyone, with the exception of Robbie, met back at the house, they were soaking wet and had no luck in finding Ruthie. Cecilia was pacing the floor on the verge of bursting into tears, "where can she be, I mean it's Glenn Oak, how many places are there for her to hide? What if something happened to her?"  
  
"Robbie hasn't come back you," Mary supplies, "maybe he found her."  
  
Cecilia nods, "right, right maybe Robbie found her."  
  
Seconds later the door opened and Robbie was standing there, very wet and very alone. "I couldn't find her, I'm going to call Detective Michaels again."  
  
This is the last straw, Cecilia bursts into tears and Robbie is immediately by her side wrapping his arms around her. Pulling away Robbie places his hands gently on either one of Cecilia's cheeks and he states firmly, "we'll find her."  
  
When the phone rang though, the two seperated and Cecilia who had been carrying the phone quickly answers, "Ruthie?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Detective Michaels, have you found her?"  
  
"..." At Detective Michaels words Cecilia goes more pale than she had been and she grabs Robbie's arm tightly.  
  
"O-ok, thank you." Cecilia breathes and then shuts the cordless phone off. Taking a deep breath Cecilia turns to face the family but then her eyes lock on Robbie's, "Ruthie was hit by a car, she's at the hospital now."  
  
The entire living room goes silent and finally Deena breaks it stating, "you guys go to the hospital, I'll stay here with the twins."  
  
Robbie and Cecilia lead the way into the hospital and to the nurses desk, "can you help us?" Cecilia asks quickly.  
  
"It all depends, what do you need?"  
  
"A girl was brought in..." Cecilia takes a deep breath and she looks at Robbie to finish what she is saying.  
  
"A girl was brought in, she's 14, long brown hair..." Robbie's hand gestures move wildy trying to come up with something else to give the nurse.  
  
"What's her name?" The nurse asks calmly.  
  
"Ruthie Camden." Cecilia responds.  
  
"Of course," the nurse nods, "her doctor will be right down to meet with you, if you will follow me to the conference room please."  
  
The entire family crowds into the meeting room and everyone is nervous, the thought foremost in their minds is that they always bring the families of people have died into a conference room. Within minutes a youngish looking doctor comes into the room and looking around she asks, "are the parents or guardians present?"  
  
Robbie and Cecilia stands up, "we are."  
  
"All right, Ruth is fine."  
  
Cecilia and Robbie, along with everyone else in the room lets out a deep breath, "thank God."  
  
"Can we take her home?" Robbie asks.  
  
The doctor nods, "you may."  
  
"Is she hurt?" Cecilia asks.  
  
"She suffers from a broken wrist and leg and three ribs on her right side, where she was hit by the car and she's bruised and cut up. She's in a significant amount of pain, but we can prescribe medication for the pain, she's a very lucky little girl. And if one of you will follow me I will get the release papers for you."  
  
"I'll go." Cecilia offers quickly following the doctor out.  
  
Once they are gone Robbie faces the family, "I don't want to be rude, I understand she's your sister but I have to ask all of you to leave. Ruthie needs her rest tonight, not to be bombarded by family and questions."  
  
"Robbie we won't stay long," Mary states tears swimming in her eyes, "please, Robbie, we just want to see her."  
  
Robbie nods, "all right."  
  
Cecilia appears in about 10 minutes, "we can go see her now, the doctor told me where she is."  
  
Cecilia leads the way and she pulls the curtain open to reveal Ruthie who is just swallowing pain kills, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too..." Tears slip down Ruthie's cheeks.  
  
Cecilia hurries to Ruthie's side and hugs her, "you're okay." Ruthie hugs Cecilia tightly.  
  
Matt breaks the silence, "what were you doing Ruthie? Where were you going?"  
  
"I was trying to go home, back to the house, I just wanted to see it. I wanted to remember how things used to be, before all of this." Ruthie is outright sobbing at this point. "I'm so sorry I've caused all the fighting, I'm going to go wherever you want me to, I promise, I don't care anymore, I just want everyone to stop fighting." Before anyone can respond to Ruthie she slowly slips asleep.  
  
"Now do you see what we have been trying to tell you?" Lucy asks softly, they had come back to the condo and were now talking quietly in the living room.  
  
"She should stay in Glenn Oak." Matt's voice is firm this time, unlike when he had broached the subject with his wife and sister a month before.  
  
Mary nods, "she needs to be here, she needs to be where Mom and Dad raised her."  
  
The next morning the group waiting outside the court room was much small, Ruthie and the twins were at home with Peter and Deena. "You should have told us that Ruthie was missing." The Colonel is angry when he discovers why Ruthie is missing from the group, "and by all means you should have informed us when she was in the hospital."  
  
"We were to caught up in the events we didn't even think to call you." Cecilia defends their actions.  
  
"We think that Ruthie should stay with here." Mary states.  
  
"We're aren't dropping the suit." The Colonel states, "I'm sorry that you have changed your mind but we still maintain that they should be with us. They are all we have left of our son and we are not giving that up."  
  
"Our lawyer said that if all of the children came to a decision then that would out-weigh what you say." Cecilia states just as Bruce Green walks into the waiting room. They all hurry over to him and explain the situation.  
  
Bruce shakes his head, "I'm sorry but now that it has moved to court the decision is the judges. Unless the Colonel and Ruth Camden drop the suit."  
  
Everyone turns their attention to their grandparents who shake their heads responding with, "I'm sorry, but no."  
  
"I've come to a decision." The judge stands in front of the group assembled.  
  
Everyone else stands as well and Cecilia slips her hand into Robbie's and he tightly squeezes it back as they wait anxiously.  
  
"In light of recent events I have decided that it would be best for the children in question, Ruth Camden, Samuel Camden and David Camden, to live with their grandparents who will be able to provide a more stable, healthier, this is effective tomorrow."  
  
Cecilia crumbles with these words and Robbie wraps his arms around her shielding her from the rest of the people in the room. "I'm so sorry," Bruce is saying, "but we can appeal this, take it to another judge, let some time pass to let last nights events settle."  
  
"No." Cecilia mumbles to Robbie's chest.  
  
Robbie adds, "no, but thank you, we don't to put the children through anymore. Thank you for everything Mr. Green."  
  
"I can't go in there and tell them that they have to leave." Cecilia is wracked with a fresh round of tears once they reach the front door.  
  
Robbie takes her hand and looking her in the eyes he states, "we owe this to them, we have to tell them." Ignoring everyone else around them Robbie leans in and kissed Cecilia on the forehead, "we can do this."  
  
Cecilia nods, "all right."  
  
"Do you mind giving us a few minutes?" Robbie asks the group assembled siblings, Chandler and Paris.  
  
Lucy nods, "all right."  
  
"Ruthie what are you doing awake?" Robbie asks when they walk into the living room, "we figured you would be asleep, haven't you taken your painkillers?"  
  
Ruthie shakes her head, "I wanted to wait until you got home."  
  
"Where are the twins?" Cecilia asks.  
  
"They are in their room." Peter responds.  
  
"Do you think you could go sit with them for a minute Peter, give us a chance to talk to Ruthie alone?" Cecilia asks.  
  
"What happened?" Ruthie asks struggling to sit up on the couch.  
  
"The judge thinks that it would be better for you and your brothers to go live with your grandparents." Robbie states gently sitting, with Cecilia on the couch with Ruthie.  
  
Ruthie nods in understand but tears are apparent in her eyes, "I'm, um, going to, uh, take my pain pills now, all right?"  
  
"We love you Ruthie," Robbie states as Cecilia fumbles with the bottle, "we tried."  
  
Ruthie nods, "I know." Before she can say anything else she is sobbing and Robbie is holding her tightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry we couldn't do this for you." Robbie states as he smooths her hair.  
  
"We don't want to leave you Cecilia." The twins cry together as the crawl into her lap on the couch after Robbie has carried Ruthie to her bedroom, Peter stands close by as to the rest of the family.  
  
"I know guys," Cecilia hugs them, "but you guys can come back and visit us, I'm sure the Colonel and Grandma Ruth will let you come visit."  
  
"We don't wanna leave." Sam clings to Cecilia.  
  
Robbie stands closest to Peter and he gently rests his hand on Peter's shoulder, "you can come over an all Ruthie whenever you want." Robbie assures, "and we'll try to get her out here for regular visits."  
  
When Peter looks up at Robbie he looks near tears, "um, can I come see her tomorrow before she leaves?"  
  
Robbie nods, "her flight leaves tomorrow at four, and her grandparents are picking her up at noon, so come over anytime before then." 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9  
  
Review Responses:  
  
None because something is up with the system...Thanks to Morgan and Katie for reviewing, I know they did because they let me know not because I got the review...so anyway one more chapter to go after this, I hope you guys enjoy...  
  
"Cecilia get up," Robbie urges shifting Cecilia's weight and stretching out, remembering that after Cecilia had cried herself to sleep the night previously Robbie hadn't dared to wake her to go to their bedroom so he too had fallen asleep on the couch.  
  
Cecilia quickly bolts up right, "did I over sleep, what time is it?"  
  
"Calm down," Robbie soothes, "you're fine it's only 15 after six."  
  
Cecilia seems to sink back into the couch, "thank God, how are we going to get through this day?"  
  
"We have to get through the next six hours without falling apart, and then we can fall apart, all right?"  
  
Cecilia nods, "I think I can do that."  
  
"Peter's coming over at 11 to say good-bye to Ruthie, he wants to stay until the Camden's come get her."  
  
"Are you sure we're doing the right thing not taking them to the airport? Cecilia inquires about the decision that Chandler had helped them reach the day before.  
  
Robbie nods, "Chandler's right, it's only going to be harder for them to get on that plane with us standing right there."  
  
Cecilia leans against Robbie, "yeah, I guess. I'm going to go check on Ruthie and the twins, if you want to get a shower."  
  
Robbie shakes his head, "I'll come with you."  
  
"You're up all ready." Cecilia comments, surprised to find Ruthie all ready sitting up in bed.  
  
Ruthie nods, "the sleepy part of my medicine wore off and I couldn't fall back asleep."  
  
"If you want me to get you more..." Robbie offers.  
  
Ruthie shakes her head, "I'll take some before I get on the plane, I want to be awake today."  
  
"We're so sorry we couldn't fight enough to keep you here." Cecilia kneels down by Ruthie's bed.  
  
Ruthie shakes her head, "you tried your hardest, in the end it wasn't your decision and sometimes you just have to go along with the plan that God has for you."  
  
Robbie and Cecilia nod and Robbie responds, "that's right, and it's not like we won't ever see you again."  
  
"I'm going to go check on the boys." Cecilia states standing up, wanting to give Robbie and Ruthie some time alone.  
  
"They're mad at you." Ruthie states, "they were in here earlier."  
  
"What? Why?" Cecilia questions, guilt immediately washing over her.  
  
"They think you love Robbie more than them, and that's why they have to move to New York." Ruthie responds, "I tried to tell you that it wasn't true, but they wouldn't listen to me."  
  
Cecilia briefly knocks on the boys' bedroom door and when she doesn't get a response she asks, "it's Cecilia can I come in?"  
  
"No!" The boys call back from across the door/  
  
"Please?" Cecilia pleas, "I really need to talk to you guys."  
  
"Fiiine..." The boys sigh, "come in."  
  
"You guys have all ready started packing," Cecilia comments glancing around the room that once was clean and now has clothes strewn everywhere.  
  
"You don't want us here." David states.  
  
"You want us to go to Buflow..." Sam adds.  
  
"I do not want you to go to Buffalo." Cecilia states, "come where guys." Cecilia sits on David's bed and waits until they both come over and sit on the bed with him. "Just because I got married doesn't mean I love you guys any less, and my marrying Robbie doesn't have anything to do with you having to live with your grandparents. Your grandparents love you very, very much and they want you to go stay with them for awhile and a judge said that we have to let you go stay with them."  
  
"But we don't want to." Sam insists.  
  
"I know, but can you guys be brave for me, and be good for your grandparents?"  
  
"But why?" David asks.  
  
"To show them what your parents taught you while you were alive, and to show them what Robbie and I have tried to help you to remember when you came to live with us."  
  
"So you want us to be good for you, and Mommy and Daddy?" Sam asks.  
  
Cecilia nods, "exactly."  
  
Sam and David exchange glances, "we can do that."  
  
"Good, thank you."  
  
The five and a half hours between the time Robbie and Cecilia spoke to the younger children and when Peter, Paris and Chandler showed up seemed to fly by. And Ruthie, who seemed to be holding together fairly well seemed to crumble the instant the doorbell rang. The instant the three walked into the condo it was filled with an uncomfortable silence which was eventually broken by Paris, "so I was looking at a calendar last night and thinking about my days off and I figure Peter and I could come visit you guys in Buffalo."  
  
"Really?" Peter looks hopeful and Paris nods.  
  
"That'll be nice." Cecilia attempts to encourage Ruthie to say something but she remains silent.  
  
Knowing that they would have been waiting at the doorway if Peter asked the adults in the room to leave he sat down next to Ruthie on the couch and said, "I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you to." Ruthie finally responds, "but I want you to date other people."  
  
"That's not going to happen hunny, because you are the only one I want to date." Peter states firmly.  
  
"Peter..." Peter leans over and silence Ruthie with a simple kiss on the lips causing Ruthie to immediately burst into tears.  
  
When the doorbell rang 45 minutes later Ruthie was griping Peter's hand tightly and Cecilia was doing the same to Robbie. "I'll get the door." Chandler offers leaving the group to open the door, revealing the rest of the Camden family.  
  
"Are you guys ready to go?" Ruth asks once they have all exchange very uncomfortable greetings.  
  
"We have their bags packed with all of their clothes and as many personal things as they can take, we'll ship the rest to you." Robbie responds.  
  
"Thank you." John Camden looks tired and less stern than he had the night before. "We should be on our way."  
  
"Of course." Robbie nods and his grip on Cecilia's hand tightens. Simon, Chandler, and the Colonel grab bags and head to one of the rental cars that belong to the various Camden's.   
  
"We'll be waiting in the car." Ruth states urging her husband and into the car.   
  
Ruthie and the twins say their good-byes to their siblings first, with the exception of Matt, Mary and Sarah who will be flying home with them. The twins say good-bye to Peter but Ruthie seems to have had enough of good-byes with Peter and she only hugs Paris and Chandler. And finally they reach Cecilia and Robbie.  
  
"I love you Robbie." Ruthie states wrapping her arms tightly around Robbie as the two embrace for several seconds.  
  
"We love you too Cecilia." The twins both hug Cecilia tightly at the same time.  
  
And then they switch before Ruthie hugs Cecilia she states, "I know originally we started off kind of rocky but thank you for taking us when we really didn't have any other choice and thank you for fighting for us. I love you Cecilia."  
  
Cecilia hugs Ruthie, "I love you too Ruthie, call us when you get settled in, all right?"  
  
Once they have moved toward the car Cecilia steps into Robbie's open embrace, unable to watch the car pull onto the street and then disappear around the corner. Finally breaking apart Cecilia takes notice that Paris, Chandler and Peter have slipped away quietly, as have Simon and Deena leaving only Lucy behind.  
  
"Call me if you need anything, all right?" Lucy questions.  
  
"We will, thanks Luce." Robbie responds, "have a safe flight home."  
  
The next morning Robbie silently slipped out of his and Cecilia's bedroom, careful not to wake Cecilia, hoping what had happened the night before could go unmentioned. Robbie hadn't intended to take advantage of Cecilia's emotions like that, he had let things get to far out of control and when kissing turned into more he hadn't stopped it, and that was how he had woken up in Cecilia's bed that morning.  
  
After making himself a cup of coffee though Cecilia is up and looking a little out of place, "Robbie..."  
  
"About last night," Robbie begins, "I didn't mean to let that happen."  
  
Cecilia shakes her head, "we both made a choice Robbie, I don't want you to blame yourself for it."  
  
"Well I..."  
  
The phone cuts Robbie off and instinctively Cecilia reaches for the phone, "hello Palmer-Camden residence." Cecilia bites her lip, "I'm sorry Palmer residence."  
  
"Cecilia, it's Ruthie." Ruthie's voice sounds strained.  
  
"Ruthie, sweetie, how was the flight?" Cecilia asks as she quietly switches over to the speaker phone.  
  
"It was all right, I don't know, nothing special, Mary managed to get us all first class seats."  
  
"How are you feeling?" Robbie asks.  
  
"I'm still really sore, but a simple Tylenol helps, I'm not so drugged anymore." Ruthie responds, "and I'm able to manage on the crutches better, even with the cast on my arm."  
  
"Good." Cecilia responds, "how are the twins?"  
  
"They're all right, the Colonel and Grandma Ruth took them to get registered for school." Ruthie states.  
  
"Why didn't you go with, you shouldn't be missing school." Robbie states.  
  
"I know, but since it's hard for me to get around they decided that I should be home schooled and since I won't really be able to get around until schools out they aren't bothering to register me until next year. But, whatever I guess it's better than having to start at a new school in the middle of the year."  
  
"I'm sorry Ruthie," Cecilia sighs, things weren't going to be looking up for Ruthie anytime soon.  
  
Ruthie sighs as well, "I wish I could come home, I all ready miss you guys and I miss Glenn Oak, and Peter."  
  
"We miss you too." Robbie and Cecilia chime and they continue the conversation for another twenty minutes before Ruthie has to go.  
  
"Oh and could you take the science project Peter and I were working on over to the school when you send all of our information?" Ruthie asks, "we forgot about it and it's due at the end of next week."  
  
"It's all finished?" Cecilia asks.  
  
"Yes, it's in my room on my desk, you won't miss it."  
  
"All right, we'll talk to you soon Ruthie." Robbie promises.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"I should get going," Cecilia states when they hang up the phone, "I am going to drop the project off at school, send Ruthie's transcripts and then I have class."  
  
Robbie nods, "all right, I thought I'd make dinner tonight, we can talk then."  
  
"You want to hear something crazy?" Cecilia breaks the silence that had never been at the dinner table before, always before it had been filled with chattering about school related subjects.  
  
"What?" Robbie asks looking up from his plate for the first time.  
  
"It's really crazy, maybe something you haven't considered before." Cecilia states.  
  
Robbie smiles gently at Cecilia, "or maybe I have and you don't know, so what is it?"  
  
"I can actually see myself being married to you for more reasons than just to let Ruthie, Sam and David have a family." Cecilia states blushing deeply.  
  
Robbie takes a deep breath and then finally replies, "that's not crazy. Besides Matt and Sarah were engaged after knowing each other something like 24 hours. We may be able to keep this marriage going if we work at it, I know I'm falling in love with you."  
  
Cecilia smiles at Robbie, "I'm willing to work on it."  
  
An hour later Cecilia and Robbie walk through the promenade after stopping to get some ice cream from the Dairy Shack, their hands are interlaced as they weave through the many teenagers populating the area. The only person they recognize that isn't in the youth group at church or one of Ruthie and Peter's friends is Chandler who stops in front of them.  
  
"How are you guys holding up?" Chandler asks sympathetically.  
  
"It's going to take us awhile to adjust." Cecilia responds, "we're used to having to run a thousand and one errands, it will take some time to adjust to not having anything to do."  
  
Chandler nods, "you guys'll get used to it, but if you need anything, and I mean anything give me a call."  
  
Cecilia and Robbie nod, Robbie responding, "we will Chandler thanks."  
  
"I should get going, I'm on my way over to Paris', Peter is pretty upset and kind of giving Paris a hard time."  
  
Once Robbie has gone he glances over at Cecilia, "so now what?" 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
All right final chapter guys, I hope you all like how I ended it and I hope you liked the chapter before hand and over all liked the whole chapter, I may do a sequel to this if I feel inclined and if you guys want to see one...if not it's been fun working on this...please review! This is the final chapter and I know it's short but it's   
  
Three Months Later  
  
"A baby?" Robbie stares stunned at Cecilia who is dancing nervously back and forth on both of her feet.  
  
Cecilia nods, "I saw the doctor today, she says I'm about twelve weeks along."  
  
"A baby?" Robbie asks again a grin spreading across his face.  
  
Cecilia nods, "she says that by Thanksgiving we'll have a baby to be thankful for."  
  
Robbie pulls Cecilia to him, hugging her tightly and lifting her gently off her feet as he kisses her. "I can't believe we are going to have a baby. I'm going to be a Daddy."  
  
"And I'll be a..." The doorbell interrupts Cecilia's statement.  
  
"Ignore it, we can pretend we aren't home and they'll go away and we can celebrate." Robbie states.  
  
Cecilia laughs and shakes her head, "I can't do that. I'll get it, you can stay here."  
  
Robbie shakes his head, "I'll come too."  
  
Cecilia laughs again and leads the way to the doorway, pulling it opens reveals Mary, immediately Cecilia's good mood drops, "Mary, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Mary responds.  
  
"Ruthie and the twins are all right?" Robbie asks.  
  
Mary nods, "actually I have a couple gifts for you, courteous of the Colonel and Ruth all the way from Buffalo."  
  
"What'd you bring all the way from Buffalo?" Cecilia asks, "couldn't they have mailed it?"  
  
Mary shakes her head and taking a step back Ruthie, Sam and David step over from where they had been hiding behind the pillar on the front porch, "surprise!" The twins chorus.  
  
Robbie and Cecilia exchange concerned looks, "what's going on?"  
  
"They will explain it all to you, but I have a plane to catch." Mary states before hurrying over back down the walkway and into the idling car.  
  
"Ruthie what's going on?" Robbie asks as he and Cecilia watch the car pull down the street, stunned.  
  
"Can we come in and explain?" Ruthie asks.  
  
Cecilia nods, "yes, come in."  
  
"So what's going on?" Robbie asks once everyone is settled on the couch.  
  
"We're moving back to Glenn Oak." David declares.  
  
"What? How?" Cecilia fumbles for more than those two words but finds nothing.  
  
"Let me explain," Ruthie quietly orders her brothers to be quiet and then begins, "Grandma Ruth and the Colonel talked to my tutor, I told him that I want to be home more than anything. They finally listened to him, they sat us all down and asked us if we really and truly would never be happy in Buffalo and I told them the truth, that we would adjust but we wouldn't be happy like we would be in Glenn Oak. And they talked it over and said that if you will have us back then we can move back to Glenn Oak. They said that even though they don't want to give up the only thing their son left behind they would rather do that then see us unhappy."  
  
"Can we move back?" Sam asks.  
  
"Of course you can!" Cecilia exclaims, "we'll be family again, like before, only more so."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ruthie asks.  
  
Robbie and Cecilia exchange glances and Robbie finally states, "Cecilia's pregnant, we're going to have a baby."  
  
Rounds of congratulations go around and hugs are shared, Robbie looks around the condo and finally states, "I think we are going to need a bigger apartment." 


End file.
